Barbara's vacation
by cherrybomb17
Summary: She has a big family, people who care about her, a father who wanted her to be happy. How did she every get tangled into this mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello fellow friends it's me Cherrybomb17 and I just wanted to say that this is my first attempt at a Batman story so hey just enjoy it thank you and have a nice day.**

Finally, some time to relax and not have to worry about any responsibilities or any ridiculous stuff the boys get into. Just me just hanging out all by myself with an ice cold lemonade in a nice little bikini I bought for myself. Bruce was out on a business trip for Wayne Enterprise and I was left at home to watch over Damian, Richard, and Tim. Jason was god knows where and Katie (A.K.A Batwoman) was on a trip with her girlfriend in Vegas. So I was better off not asking her for anything right at that moment, Katie is kind of like the mother figure to us so yeah she treats us like kids sometimes even when we're gone adults. Richard told me that Kori (Starfire) was coming over and that I should be aware, to be honest I don't really like Kori, she is always in the way and always asking about Dick, but I have to be happy for him because it's the right thing to do, plus I don't want him to be mad at me. Tim was just hanging out with Ace teaching him new moves and stuff for fun, Tim was always one of the sweetest in our group always concerned about others than himself, that's what I admired most about him. Then you have Damian, thank God he's asleep because he is such a pain in my ass. Not that anything could get any worse.

"HEY BARBIE LET'S FIGHT!" I hear Damian yell.

Hellooo worst.

"Shit, what is it now Damian." I say just looking at him annoyed.

"I want to fight you duh, get the hell up!" He yelled in my ear.

If choking a kid was legal...

"Damian, no I'm relaxing today I don't need you all over me right now, go bother Richard." I said.

"I don't like Dick." Damian said.

I laughed a little...

"Tim would looove to see you right now." I said in my nicest voice.

"Don't like him either god you're so dumb, can we go get ice cream?" He asked.

"After you called me dumb I don't think so." I say.

"Sorry Barbie, I didn't mean it." He said pouting.

"My name is Barbara, not Barbie Damian." I repeated to him.

"Miss Gordon." I turned around and saw Alfred with a nice expression on his face.

"Perhaps maybe it might be best for Damian to get out of the house today." Alfred said.

"Alfred why don't you take him." I insisted.

"Because...I'm on vacation too away from him." Alfred laughed.

"Fine, but it will only be for a few hours and that's it then I'm coming home and taking a nap." I said.

I went to my room and put on a cute white sundress, with my hair straight. Then I just put on simple make-up for the day, then I went down stairs and put on my pink flip flops because they were the first things I saw. When I came down stairs Dick Grayson was on the couch.

"Hello Dicky." I said just to annoy him.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked.

"Well I was just hanging out until the little shithead Damian tells me he wants to get ice cream." I said.

"Oh well can I go to?" Dick said.

"Why, isn't that tall chick gonna be here any minute." I said.

"We canceled our plans, told her I wanted to hang out with the family today." Dick said.

"Take that you She-Hulk lookin bitch." I said.

"What?"

"Nothing let's go." I said.

"Have fun children...oh and Barbara." Alfred added.

"Yes?" Barbara said.

"Watch your language." Alfred said looking very serious as he always does.

"Yes sir" I said.

We walked out of the house and the first car we saw was Jason's car (I don't know much about cars.)

"Hmmm maybe if we're lucky grumpy wouldn't mind if we took his car." I smiled.

"I wouldn't risk it." Richard said looking around worriedly.

"I don't care where that cold hearted bastard is, just take me to go get ice cream, plus he left his keys in here, dumbass." Damian laughed.

Dick got in the car, but not in the front seat, which obviously meant I was driving, asshole, I glared at him he knew why too.

"Hey I don't want to get in trouble if you crash it, you know." Dick laughed.

"Whatever." I mumbled and got in the front seat of Jason's car.

"This is kind of creepy, it's almost like we're in a dead guy's car." Damian said.

"Don't touch anything, the last thing I want is Jason on my case for your mistakes." I said angrily.

"Whatever you say Barbie." Damian said.

"HA BARBIE, THAT'S GENIUS!" Dick laughed again.

I gripped the wheel and gritted my teeth, you can do it Barbara don't let them think that you're crazy. I started the car and turned on the music that kept the little bastard quiet. Either that or he was on his phone watching that idiot Scorpion from that stupid Mortal Kombat game.

We were finally approaching the ice cream shop and I had finally found a parking spot when suddenly some random person had taken it from me, I was so mad I honked at them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, THAT WAS OUR SPOT ASSHOLE!" I said honking at them.

"Want me and Damian to got knock some sense into them." Dick said in his Nightwing costume with Damian in his Robin costume.

"Yeah literally heh." Damian answered as he grabbed his weapons.

"What the hell, how did you guys change so fast?" I asked.

"It's called being prepared, seriously who let you in the family." said Damian rolled his eyes.

If looks could kill…

"Well just go ask them nicely to move." Dick said getting out of the car.

When they got out of the car the other person got out of the car also and it was some girl, they talked for a while, took a selfie, and she finally moved her damn car.

"I told you to ask her to move her car, not flirt with her, Justin Bieber." I said angrily.

"You sound jealous, that must make you Selena Gomez right?" Dick laughed.

"I just didn't care." Damian said shrugging his shoulders.

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the ice cream shop, they took their orders and I thought it was all going to be fine, but Satan always knows how to mess things up because next thing I knew they were out of a the chocolate chip topping that Damian wanted and he was really mad.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE OUT OF CHOCOLATE CHIPS I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Damian yelled.

"Damian stop it!" I yelled.

"Are you his parents?" the manager asked.

"Hell no, eh we are his siblings." Richard said.

"Sorry kid, but we don't have anymore." the manager said.

"I'm so sorry about this, he didn't take his pills this morning." I glanced at Damian and he stuck his tongue at me.

"Well there is not a lot that I could do about the situation, but I promise there will be more tomorrow….Bridgett would you mind giving these customers their ice creams please?" The manager asked.

"You got it boss." Bridgett said.

"Wait Bridgett?" I said I remember her from high school she was a popular girl who was so mean to everyone.

Damian pulled out his long staff and hit the glass that held the toppings in it.

"DAMIAN!" Dick and I yelled.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want." he said crossing his arms.

"LOL there goes Barbara being the irresponsible bitch that she always was in highschool, you better tell that little midget to come clean this up." Bridgett said to me.

"Well if it isn't Bridgett, the biggest whore in Gotham, still stealing all the girls boyfriends I see?" I shot back.

"How did you even know that?" Bridgett asked.

"It's kind of all over Twitter." I said showing my phone.

"You Bitch!" She said.

"You cunt."

"Bitch"

"Cunt!"

"BITCH!"

"CUNT!"

"Anyway Barbara we should probably go...Jason probably wants us to return his car." Richard said.

"Awww this was getting so good, keep going." Damian said egging on the fight

"How cute….you finally got a boyfriend….hi I'm Bridgett Anderson." she said twirling her hair at Richard oh hell no.

"Were going to go because we have other things to do and he's not my boyfriend." I said leaving.

"How cute no boyfriend and no goals in life your such a waste of space." she said.

Oh hell no

The rest of that trip was a blare cause the next thing I knew my hands were around Bridgett Marie Anderson's throat, and everyone at the parlor was watching.

 **After that tragic event**

"I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I'LL HAVE TO TELL BRUCE WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled.

"Babs calm down, he's just a kid, he'll learn that violence is never the answer….like you." Dick laughed.

"Look I just want to go home and just take a fucking nap that's it." I said.

"You can't just get mad at me, you're the one who beat the crap out of the blond girl." Damian laughed.

"She called me a irresponsible bitch, I had no goals in life, and that I was a waste of space don't fuck with me you little brat." I answered.

"Are you alright Babs?" Richard asked.

I calmed down a little...Dick always knew how to make me feel better.

"I'm okay." I answered.

My phone was in the back of the car ringing like crazy and I was still way to angry to answer, but I did anyway and now I wished that I hadn't, let alone put it on speaker.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO CALM DOWN!" I yelled.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO YOU GINGER BITCH, AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU'RE TRYING TO CALM DOWN WATCH IT!" Jason yelled back.

"For one, my name is Barbara and two you don't have to curse there is a young child present." I said softly.

"Suck a cock Barbie." Jason answered.

Dick and Damian burst out laughing.

"Do I hear Damian and Richard in there with you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah you do, what the hell did you call for cause I know it wasn't to say you miss me." I laughed.

"Not at all….I was just going to ask where the fuck is my car that's it." Jason said waiting for an answer.

I looked at Dick he looked at me, then he looked at Damian, then Damian looked at me looking more nervous than he ever has and no one said a word.

"Ummm well we just took it for a test drive and ummm we put more gas in it heh." I laughed nervously.

"That's funny because I just filled it up yesterday...so you better tell me where you are right now or one of you will end up missing so I suggest you sleep with one eye open." Jason said seriously.

I heard yelling in the background sounded a lot like Tim

"JASON, DON'T MAKE A THREAT YOU CAN'T FOLLOW THROUGH WITH!" Tim yelled.

"Oh trust me Tim, I'm serious." Jason answered back.

"OH...WELL YOU HEARD HIM BARBARA, ONE EYE OPEN!" Tim yelled to me.

With friends like them who needs enemies...

"Alright Jason we're close to the house we'll be there soon don't go nuts….love you." I said nicely and sweetly.

"Love you too ginger." Jason answered.

"Bye Jason." Dick said.

"Fuck off." Jason then hung up.

"Geez...what's wrong with him?" Damian asked.

"A lot of dark shit." Dick answered.

 **Back at the house**

I parked the car back where we found it and saw Jason staring right at us.

"Sooo ginger where the fuck were you?" Jason asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "We went to go get ice cream." Then I slowly started walking towards my room.

"Don't use my car again without my permission." Jason said.

"Whatever." I waved him off and went to bed when I saw two small eyes staring back at me they were Ace's he obviously missed me. I patted his head and slowly tried to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" I asked, I was so over this.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BARBARA, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO THIS IS!" That sounded a lot like Jason damnit.

I opened the door and I saw him holding his hand out like I owed him money.

"What do you want now Satan." I said.

"My damn keys bitch." He answered.

"Oh right…." I gave him his keys and he stormed off then turned around.

"Oh and Tim, Dick, and Damian want you to watch some fight that was recorded." He said walking away.

"Uh-oh." I said running down stairs and saw me fighting Bridgett and everyone was watching it I was so embarrassed. It was all over people's Instagrams, Snapchat, Twitter, and Vines.

"DAMIAN! DICK!" I yelled.

"We didn't do it." They both said like they were innocent.

"Plus I would never do that to you Babs." Dick said.

"Also recording shit is for dumbasses, that are begging to get caught." Damian added.

"Your a great fighter Barbara." Tim said.

Just as I was about to thank him I got a call from Katie Shhhhiittt.

"Uh hey Katie…what's up girlfriend." I said a little scared.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT YOU FIGHTING!" Katie was yelling at me and it was scaring me.

"N-n-n-nothing." I said nervously.

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET HOME I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" Katie yelled.

"Katie...she started it I swear." I said trying to defend myself.

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS IF SHE PULLED A GUN ON YOU! NO FIGHTING UNLESS IT IS COMPLETELY NECESSARY! AND IT WASN'T BARBARA GORDON YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I GET THERE!" Katie yelled, damn does she ever take a breather when she yells. This is going to be the longest vacation ever…..good thing my dad and Bruce haven't seen it yet.

 **And that's the end of Chapter one because I'm tired. So yeah let me know if you like the story. Where will I go from here nobody knows….did I do well with the characters, as you can see my favorites are Barbara, Jason, and Katie. Oh and by the way the little easter egg I put in this story was the part when Damian was watching Scorpion from Mortal Kombat on his phone, he was watching My Drunk Kitchen a story (series) I made that has Scorpion creating your favorite holiday dishes and a little bit of drunk humor in every chapter check that out XD. Until then goodbye for now. *Fades to Black***

 **Bye the way I do not believe in violence and I have no hate towards any characters, this is just a story Thank you. ^-^**


	2. Katie's back

**Hello welcome back...this is chapter two of the story when everything goes downhill for Barbara's vacation when she has to deal with her actions. Oh and one more thing, just so you are all aware...when I address Starfire I am very well addressing her as Koriand'r or Kori. Enjoy ;)**

The next day I was downstairs with Ace freaking out about Katie coming home when Richard came in.

"Maybe if you're lucky she won't be that mad at you." Dick said.

"No...if you really knew her you would know that she's insane." I said.

"Yeah you're right….me, Jason, and Damian have already set up your grave for you….want to see?" Dick asked.

I was about to yell at him but realized what was the point of that, they may be idiots but they're my idiots.

"Yeah sure." I said walking with him to the front yard where Bruce's parents were buried, this was such a sad area sometimes I hated walking through it oddly enough Jason's old grave is still there…..weird. When I arrived Alfred, Jason, Damian, Tim were all in black tuxedos praying over my grave how sweet. Then I saw Koriand'r there and let's just say I was pissed of course her dress is so revealing.

"Dick brought that annoying bitch too." I whispered to Jason.

Jason took notice, "Wait you don't like Kori...she asked to come?" He asked.

"No, she's annoying." I answered.

"HA! God damnit." Jason laughed getting stares from everyone else.

"Really Jason?" Tim asked.

"What? I thought of something funny." Jason said trying to cover it up.

"AT A FUNERAL JACKASS!" Dick said which made Starfire laugh.

"SHUT UP DICK!" Jason yelled, Jason took yelling from no one not even Bruce or Batman for that matter.

"Master Todd and Master Grayson behave yourselves right this instant or no blueberry pancakes for a month." Alfred said with a serious face.

"Yes Alfred." Dick said.

"Damn you Alfred I love those pancakes." Jason said putting his head down.

"Anyway Tim will you do us the honors of going first?" Alfred asked.

I smiled at him, I couldn't wait to hear what he was going to say.

"Here lies the most beautiful, flawless, red-headed, cocky but classy, girl I have ever met, plus the girl that I have had a crush on since I became Robin." Tim said.

"Awww" Kori smiled.

"Nice one jackass." Jason said.

"Oh brother." Damian said rolling his eyes.

"Cute." Dick answered.

"Thanks Timmy I really liked it." I said looking at him.

"Your welcome Babs." Tim said.

"Only I call her that." Dick whispered.

"Anyway my turn." Damian said.

"Oh bloody hell." Alfred said shaking his head.

"Barbie was the most annoying bitch on the planet, she was cocky, bossy, and loud all the time, and very rude, but we all deeply care about her because she is our friend and I guess part of the family." Damian finished.

I just stared at him angrily.

"Just a thank you would be nice." Damian smiled.

"Dipshit." Jason said.

"Would someone else like to say a few words?" Alfred asked.

"Hey at least the….ending was...nice." Kori said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Me." Jason said.

"Go ahead Master Todd." Alfred said.

"Oh God no." I said.

"Barbara's a bitch, whore, slut whatever girls are called these days, but she is our friend, who sometimes takes things that doesn't belong to her, she's just an absolute sinner, and sometimes I respect that, but she still is a part of this family and we're just going to have to live with that, I feel that her quote would be to tell people to fuck off because we are all human we all make mistakes, we all do things we are not proud of but Barbara doesn't care because she's only just being herself even if she's had a few "issues" in other franchises, but we love her anyway…..I love ya bitch." Jason said.

"Thanks dumbass." I said.

"You're welcome cunt, stay the fuck away from my car." Jason said laughing.

"Me next." Dick said.

"This should be good." I whispered to Tim.

"Babs we have been friends as long as I can remember, we have experienced so many things together that I can't even count up that high, you have been such a role model to girls everywhere and I'm happy you made it as our first official Batgirl, you have shown us all that we all can be as strong as you and could do things better than us, and due to your death by Katie being such a tragedy we were surely miss you, well me the most because you were the first friend that I have officially made, even though we have had our issues in the past I still deeply care about you and I hope you still live on as our Batgirl for years to come, and the others and I love you so much." Dick said.

"Jesus Christ I'm actually crying...that was beautiful birdbrain." Jason said laughing.

"Is that it then?" Alfred asked.

"You still haven't said anything Alfred." Tim said.

"I'll save it for the actually thing." Alfred said.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK THE WORDS OF THE GRIEF!" Kori yelled.

"Go ahead alien girl we're waiting." Jason said.

"Jason no." I tried to stop him.

"It's alright I actually want to hear what she has to say." Tim said.

I just shook my head.

"Ahem all though I didn't not know much about friend Barbara she is truly the most beautiful person I have ever met, not to say there aren't other beautiful people out there. Although I do get the feeling that she doesn't….take a liking to me...I just want her to know that I will always be her friend even if she doesn't want me too." Starfire said smiling.

"Nice one Kori." Dick winked.

"Thanks Kori I really appreciate it." I said.

"Does appreciate mean something good or bad?" Kori asked confused.

"It means something good Kori." I said.

"Oh...glorious." Kori clapped.

"I'm hungry." Jason said

"Well I, guess we all want to eat breakfast now right?" Alfred said.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Ooooo may I be in charge of making the mourning food." Kori asked.

"Hell no, Dick you better say something." Jason said.

"Umm Star...let's have Alfred do it today...you can do it tomorrow okay?" Dick said.

"Oh but I really wanted to do it today." Kori said sadly crossing her arms.

"Maybe next time alien princess." Tim winked.

"Awwwwww." Kori said sadly.

Everyone went back into the house changing out of funeral outfits and into something better. I was just in my room trying to catch up on all the sleep I missed last night. When I closed my eyes I felt a presence come in and my suspicions were right as I heard Koriand'r come in and lay right next to me.

"I thought that maybe you and I could have the girl time with out the boys today." Kori said.

"Why would I want to do that? Especially with you?" I asked.

"I know you are still mad at me because of Dick...but I just feel that we just need time to get to know eachother better." Kori said.

"Kori I don't hate you...I just can't stand being near you now go away." I said hiding my face.

"Oh please dear friend Barbara I really just want to be your friend, my dear friend Raven is not around and I just would like to be friends with you too." Kori said.

I sighed deeply.

"Sorry Kori I just feel really tired right now." I said.

*Gasp* "Barbara I hope you are not taking the drugs or drinking dangerous substances?" Kori asked.

Sweet innocent Kori she was so cute sometimes.

"No I haven't drunk anything in a long time Kori but thank you for being concerned about me." I laughed then smiled maybe she's not the annoying girl I think she is.

"I'm just concerned about how humans abuse their bodies." Kori said shaking her head.

"Hey maybe we can hang out today I change my mind where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Oh perfect first I thought that we should go to the mall of shopping, and the getting our hair done and then-" Kori kept going on and on until I finally stopped her.

"Oookay Kori maybe calm down a little will talk about it after breakfast okay?" I smiled.

"Oh of course." Kori said skipping out of my room.

I just don't know why she wants to be my friend so bad. I went down to the dining room and saw everyone sitting at the table and eating blueberry pancakes. Kori was still a little upset that she didn't get to make breakfast today but she quickly got over it when she saw me come down stairs. She pointed to the seat right next to her and thanks to my fucking conscious I sat right next to her. Everyone was just going on what they were doing today, discussing when Katie would be here and other such things me on the other hand scared for my life because KATIE WAS GOING TO BE HERE!

"Hey Babs...what do you want us to play at your funeral?" Dick asked.

"You mean a song?" I asked.

"Yes, a song silly." Dick laughed.

"Just play keep holding on by Avril Lavigne." I said.

"Geez you're more dark than me." Jason laughed.

"You got it Babs." Dick said.

"Are you guys seriously following through with this?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said except Alfred and Kori.

"Assholes." I said under my breath.

"I have an idea why don't we bury her now so when the time comes we're ready….or if she isn't already dead by the time we get to her." Jason laughed.

"I like that idea." Damian said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WANT TO KILL ME!" I yelled.

"Calm down Barbie." Damian said.

"Don't tell me to calm down when you too are thinking of burying me alive you inconsiderate dumbasses." I said.

"Barbara you need to relax...are you sure you don't need to go see the doctor again." Alfred asked.

"I'm fine Alfred thank you." I said.

"Sometimes cupcake you need to relax." Jason said.

"Was that you attempting to flirt with me?" I asked.

"Maybe." Jason laughed.

"We love you too much….to even think about assassinating you Barbara." Tim said.

"You're the only reason I stay sane in this house Timmy." I smiled.

 **After Breakfast**

I walked downstairs into the living room waiting for Kori because she wanted to hang out today, I should have said no but for some reason I just wanted to get out the house, as I got downstairs I saw Ace waiting for me...I guess he didn't want me to leave but we both came to an agreement and decided to take him on a walk with Kori because that would be nicer. I waited for Kori but she was already outside.

"Friend Barbara...at first I thought you weren't coming." Kori said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go before I change my mind." I said.

We got into my car and Ace hopped into the backseat.

"Friend Barbara." Kori asked.

"Please Kori just call me Barbara." I said.

"Jason said not to take his car again am I wrong?" Kori asked.

"No, but trust me I'm not taking that assholes car again." I said.

"What is wrong with Jason?" She asked.

"A lot of things sister." Barbara laughed.

"Does he miss his parents?" Kori asked.

"I don't think so...he's parents were crack addicts I think." I said.

"So sad, no wonder he's always so grumpy." Kori said.

"That's actually because of Bruce, not his parents." I said.

"No wonder you guys try to spend so much time with him." Kori said.

"He cares about us so I'm not to worried, it's hard to even like the bastard." I said shaking my head.

"Do you like Jason." Kori asked.

"Yes...he's like a brother to me, a mean, manipulative, psycho, brother." I said smiling.

"No, I mean as a sort of crush at least I believe that is what you humans call it.." Kori asked smiling.

"Oh god no, I couldn't handle all of that." I said as we drove down the road.

"What about Tim he seems to take a liking to you." Kori said.

"Nope, just friends although sometimes I feel like he takes an interest to me." I said laughing.

"Well look at you getting all the attention." Kori laughed.

"What are you saying, I'm a whore?" I said offended.

"Oh no of course not." Kori said.

I sighed again.

We sat in complete silence until my phone went off and Kori picked it up.

"Who is it?" I asked turning to her for a brief second.

"It is…...Kaite...oh is she the one you are scared of." Kori asked.

"I'm not scared...she's just hard to approach sometimes." I said defending myself.

"I see...she's like my friend Raven scary to approach, but still very caring." Kori said.

"Hey uhhh Katie what's up?" I asked.

"Barbara where are you now?" She asked.

"Oh me and Kori are going to the mall for awhile are you on your way home or something?" I asked.

"I've changed my mind, I thought about and I won't give you a hard time today...I will just briefly talk to you." Katie said.

"Oh okay well alright." I said a little relived.

"So come home." Katie said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You heard me come home...now." Katie said.

"Ummm me and Starfire I mean Kori are going shopping today." I said a little nervous.

"I don't care come home now." Katie repeated.

"You are already home friend Katie?" Kori asked.

"Why yes I am Koriand'r, so tell Barbara she better be home in about ten minutes or she will be six feet under along with Bruce's parents." Katie said.

"Oh dear so sorry Barbara I feel terrible that we couldn't hang out today." Kori said.

"It's okay dude...at least you'll be the one to witness it if she kills me." I laughed and drove the car home.

 **Back at home**

I was the least bit excited when I walked in the door and saw everyone crowded around Katie as she goes through her bag and her phone of all the fun things she did in Vegas.

"Who knew that they sold a whole bunch of useless items in Vegas, you should take us Katie." Dick said.

"As a matter of fact Dick was thinking that we should all go to Disneyland for a few days." Katie said.

"Hold up what the hell is this?" Damian said picking up a something that wasn't meant for his eyes.

"Umm that's nothing." Katie said snatching it away blushing.

"Jesus Katie that's umm a pretty interesting gift you got there." Jason laughed.

"Well what the hell do you use it for?" Damian asked.

"When a guy can't please you good enough." Dick said getting a punch in the shoulder by Katie.

"I don't get it….is it some lesbian bullshit?" Damian asked.

"Master Damian, language." Alfred said drinking tea.

"Yes Damian shut the fuck up." Jason said.

"Jason." Alfred said shaking his head.

"What I was only trying to help." Jason laughed.

"One of these days everyone will be shocked with every bad word that comes out of your mouth." Alfred said.

"Seems a little cruel Alfred." Dick said.

"Guys I'm serious...I was only trying to help." Jason said.

"Oh like when we got stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken car and I suggested we call Bruce but no, instead...you wanted to go on a party bus to MEXICO!" Tim said.

"Ahhhhh you have to admit, I know how to have a good time." Jason laughed.

"Or when we went to the circus that one time and one of the clown's had a fake crowbar and was coming at you with it, and leave it to Jason to beat the shit out of that poor clown with it screaming YOU'LL NEVER GET ME AGAIN SATAN! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Damian yelled at the end.

"I've been going through a lot of terrible shit in my life, the least you guys could do was let me party and beat the hell out of a few clowns." Jason said.

"Oh you poor baby." Katie said hugging Jason tightly.

"I can't believe that you guys are angry with him about horrible things that he had no control over, when Donald trump is about to become our President have you all no shame." Alfred said shaking his head.

"Hold up what?" Katie asked.

"Oh and like at breakfast today when we were planning Barbara's funeral?" Dick mentioned.

"FUNERAL! WHAT FUNERAL!? WHERE THE FUCK IS BAB'S YOUNG MAN!?" Katie yelled freaking out now choking Jason to death while the others were trying to stop her from killing him.

"Knock knock, me and Barbara are back." Kori said flying towards Katie giving her a hug.

"KORI WHERE IS BARBARA!" Katie said hugging her back then she looked over at me I was scared as hell I couldn't even move.

"Soooo ummm how was Vegas Katie." I smiled.

"It was fine Barbara...the boys had me thinking you were dead...I was a little worried." Katie said running to me hugging me tightly.

Jason was gasping for air. "And I was about to pay for it."

"Yeah I was enjoying it." I laughed.

 **God where do I even come up with some of these scenarios XD. Anyway that's the end of chapter 2... what will happen now? Will everything finally be okay? Will Barbara and her** **family** **go on another fun adventure? Will Katie finally give Barbara a piece of her mind? Will Jason get over his fear of clowns and crowbars….yeah probably not….anyway until next time on Barbara's Vacation. Bye :)**


	3. If Only

**Authors note: Glad that the story is a little bit interesting because this has been pretty fun. Anyway I wonder what Barbara will do know that Katie is home from her vacation. We'll just have to see won't we. Enjoy :)**

 **Red Hoodie: That comment kind of scares me a little bit...lol**

 **Another side note: The song playing is** **If Only by Dove Cameron** **I suggest you listen to that...**

After that whole dramatic episode, everything went back to normal, night had fallen and I wanted to go patrolling tonight.

"Alfred." I said.

"Yes miss Barbara." Alfred asked.

"I and the others are going patrolling tonight is that alright?" I made sure to ask.

"Of course...don't be out too late, oh and make sure to watch out for Damian." Alfred said shaking his head.

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes.

We had all gone out for patrolling and just sat along the rooftops gazing over the city. I always looked so beautiful at night with the wonderful night air the way it blew in my face, the different smells that traveled across the city, the smell of a bakery, or a possible pizza place around huh...I think I'm hungry.

"Barbara?" I turned to look at Katie.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled.

"Okay then...well I just want you to know that no matter what happens that me, the guys, even Alfred care about you very much." Katie smiled at me.

"Katie what do you think the future holds for all of us?" I asked I have always wondered.

"Well I think that we are all going to start families and live a normal life." Katie said.

We stared at eachother for a second and laughed.

Yeah that's never gonna happen…

"See I can be fun when I'm not bossing you guys around." Katie laughed

"Yeah you can." I laughed.

"Where do you think the boys are?" Katie asked.

"I don't know but I heard Jason mentioning food earlier soooo….

Like lightning, Jason shows up with two boxes of pizza with him…

"Break time ladies, I've got Pepperoni and Cheese which one would you like?" Jason asked.

"Hey we're on a schedule, no breaks." Katie said.

"Psshhh who died and made you queen." Damian said taking a slice.

"Sorry Katie when we patrolled with Bats he never let us take a break this so it's just something we gotta do." Dick said.

"I swear you guys are such children...fine I'll take a slice but if we get in trouble I'm throwing you all under the bus." Katie said.

"Whatever you say Katie." Tim laughed along with the others.

 **Few minutes later**

"HELP, HELP, HELP!" They all heard a scream from a nearby jewelry store.

"Ahhh damn I'll go." Dick said wiping off his hands.

"I'll go to." I said.

"Well if Fred and Daphne are going I wanna go too." Jason said putting his mask on.

"We'll stay back right boys?" Katie asked.

"You got it mama." Tim said.

"I guess so…" Damian said.

"Alright then let's do this." I said as we followed the screams to the nearby jewelry store.

"Careful they could be armed so one of us will go through the roof, hmm I see about 3 thugs so we'll each take one of course, the cops are on their way so we'll have to bag them fast ya here?" I say.

"Got it." They both replied and already left.

"Damn that was fast…" I say.

"PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG BITCH!" one of the thugs yelled at the cashier while the other two started robbing people before they could take anything the lights went out and someone came out through the roof.

"What the-"

"It's probably Batman and his Bat Brats stay on your guard."

I started gathering up the children and the rest of the people and leading to a safe place while Dick and Jason were distracting the thugs with their boomerangs.

"What the-"

Jason grabbed one of the thugs and started to put him to sleep. One of the thugs saw him and Dick was able to distract him and they started fighting, he was a pretty big guy so was pretty hard to take down. Jason was getting annoyed and pulled out his gun and shot at him.

"Woah I thought the Bat Brats didn't kill?" The thug asked.

"These are rubber bullets dumbass." Jason said.

I was able to get everyone out when I was stabbed in my side…

"Aaaaa!" I tried to yell but no one could hear me, because one of the robbers covered my mouth.

"Shhh the little birds can't hear you Batgirl, you're gonna die here with no one knowing sweetheart." the robber ran away with the knife still in my side as I slowly tried to stand up.

"Okay one, two, wait...wasn't there one more robber?" Jason asked.

"I don't know….Umm RD where's Batgirl?" Dick asked.

They both looked at eachother and searched around for me.

I was close to dieing until I saw Dick Grayson in front of me...it looked like he was crying and everything went black…

 **Three hours later…**

I woke up in Wayne Manor surrounded by a couple people I knew... SuperGirl (Kara Zor-El), Katie, and Starfire.

"Wait...where are the boys?" I said.

"They are all downstairs, would you like for me to bring you the tea?" Starfire asked.

"Oh no, I can get it myself." I said getting up.

"Oh no you don't." Supergirl flew to me to keep me from getting up.

"You still have to get better Barbara." Katie said drinking a glass of wine.

"Oh…" I said realizing I had a hard pain in my side when I tried to get up.

"Well I guess I will bring the tea then…" Starfire smiled going downstairs.

"You wanna tell me what happened girl?" Supergirl asked.

"We were just patrolling around and me, Dick, and Jason were stopping a robbery and as I was helping everyone out I was stabbed with a knife." I said smoothly.

"Interesting." Supergirl said.

"How did the boys take it?" I asked.

"Well they were all pretty sad about it could have sworn I had seen Jason cry a little but-" Next thing they knew they heard something break.

"DAMMIT DAMIAN WHY DID YOU KNOCK INTO STAR, NOW THE TEA IS EVERYWHERE!" Jason yelled.

"OH IT'S ALRIGHT, I COULD ALWAYS MAKE MORE!" Starfire yelled.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO, SHE GOT IN MY WAY!" Damian yelled back.

"HEY! DON'T GET MAD AT HER!" Dick yelled.

"SHUT UP I'M MEDITATING!" Tim yelled also.

Next thing they knew everyone was arguing…again...

"Shit...I'll be back." Katie said drinking her wine glass and running downstairs.

"Uh oh…" I said.

"What?" Supergirl asked.

"She gets pretty loud when she wants to make a point, I suggest you cover your ears." I shook my head.

Supergirl shook as she heard glass break and sighed loudly…

"I'M GONNA CLEAN THAT SHIT UP! BUT YOU GUYS NEED TO ACT YOUR AGE! BARBARA IS ON BED REST RIGHT NOW AND THE LEAST SHE COULD HAVE IS SOME QUIET, BUT I FORGOT THAT YOU GUYS ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELVES, AND YOUR EGOS ARE SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES THAT YOU GUYS HARDLY EVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE! NOW WOULD YOU GUYS STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND GROW THE HELL UP! GOD DAMN I FEEL LIKE I FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING WITH TEN YEAR OLDS HOLY SHIT! DO YOU IDIOTS UNDERSTAND ME!" Katie yelled.

"Yes mam." They all said.

"Thank you, goodnight my loves." Katie said blowing kisses at everyone.

Alfred smiled and thanked Katie for her help…

"Your welcome Alfred." Katie said smiling.

"Night Katie." I said.

"Night Babs, shit I need an aspirin." Katie said.

"I'll visit you sometime next week Barbara get better alright kiddo." Supergirl smiled.

"Okay…" I said...I was sad to see her go I didn't get see her often.

"Here you go Barbara I will visit tomorrow or maybe the day after that...I don't know, I have to go now." Starfire smiled leaving the drink next to me and turning out the light.

"Bye Star." I said.

I closed my eyes and started dreaming I was in a long blue dress, hair up and wearing a crown.

"Where the hell am I?" asked myself.

Music started playing and people began to fill the room as I walked around searching for someone I knew.

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening_

' _Cause up 'till now I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide_

 _Whats wrong whats right_

 _Which way should I go_

I turn around and see my father reach his hand out to me and start to dance with him

 _If I only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If I could only read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _IF only {2x}_

I danced away from him and started dancing with Tim

 _Every step, Every word_

 _With every hour I'm falling in_

 _To something new, something brave_

 _To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide_

 _Whats wrong, Whats right_

 _Which way should I go_

I moved away from him and started dancing with Jason

 _If I only knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't Know what I'm feeling_

 _Is it just a dream_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find a way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh, If only_

 _Yeah_

I moved on to Dick

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_

 _Yeah_

 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all runs out_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is it just a dream_

 _Ah oh…_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find a way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh…_

 _If only, yeah {3x}_

 _If only_

 _If only_

The song ends and everything gets dark…

 **Chapter 3 is over sooo sorry this took so long but I have been doing so much and trust me this story is still alive with many others and yes I didn't know how to continue this at first but then I had gotten an idea how to finish so yeah stay tuned for the next chapter that will be here quicker than you think. So...what do you think that Barbara was stating in this song do you think?**


	4. A new Chapter in my life

**And we are back to the most amazing story on the internet Barbara's vacation lol...I'm just kidding enjoy though :p**

I started walking into the kitchen when I fell down the stairs and the pain in my side started hurting so much, what the actual hell?

"Sorry I was setting traps, you need to pay attention next time Barbie." Damian laughed.

"God...I want to fucking murder you." I said getting up with no help from him.

"Go back to bed sour puss."

"Where is Dick?"

"You mean the ex boyfriend that you're never getting back cause he's dating an alien babe...Outside with Jason and Tim I think their fighting or something...such assholes." Damian said shaking his head.

"Hey, show some respect...And watch your language." I said to him.

I walked to the area where the pool was and sure enough the boys were there with Tim swinging his stick around angry…

"I'M NOT IN INJUSTICE 2, THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT!" Tim yelled.

"Calm down...At least you don't die for no known reason." Dick said.

"But they put Damian's wannabe Scorpion lookin ass in there...You know what, fuck DC at this point." Tim said.

"Relax at least you actually get attention, no one gives a fuck about me." Jason said.

"Oh...I'm sorry Jaybird." Tim said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT SHITHEAD!" Jason yelled.

"Hi boys." I said walking towards them.

"Hey sexy." Tim said.

"Tim inappropriate...Hey Barbara what's up feeling better?" Dick asked.

"SHE'S ALIVE! HAHAHA!" Jason laughed.

"Ummm feeling great guys." I said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Babs, if only I would have known." Dick said.

"Don't apologise I should have been more careful...I just hope my father doesn't find out, it was hard for him to know about me being Batgirl…" I said.

"Well that's just the way it is...There's always a reason for everything look we're all here for a reason." Tim said.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't here…" Jason said.

"I just wish I knew how to set myself straight." I said.

"Take a shit, that usually sets me straight." Tim thought to himself.

"If you're stressed out I know what could help you babe...Just let Jay Jay take control and hey I don't mind if Dick and Tim want to get in on the action." Jason said grinning at me.

"Ugh Jason no, control yourself and plus I'm with Star, I don't think I'll be able to live any of that down especially with Damian in the house...And Alfred and Katie..." Dick said.

"I was talking about weed Dick, shit...What kind of nasty shit were you thinking about." Jason said a little disturbed.

"Ummm nothing." Dick said hiding the blush on his face.

"Oh you were talking about a foursome weren't you, you nasty motherfu-"

"HEY...IT'S BREAKFAST TIME JACKASSES!" Katie called from the kitchen.

"THANKS KATIE!" I laughed.

"Let's go before I beat Dick's ass." Jason said.

 _ **Later**_

"BARBARA! WHY ARE YOU STANDING?! THE BOYS SHOULD BE HELPING YOU!?" Katie yelled outraged.

"Katherine I'm fine I can walk." I smiled.

"Ugh...fuck, alright Barbara." Katie said getting the food ready.

Everyone sat together at the table when Tim whispered something over to me…

"Hey Barbara after breakfast can we talk?" Tim whispered to me.

"Yeah of course." I said.

The whole time everyone was discussing what they were planning to do today.

"Well I want to go to the carnival today." Damian said.

"Absolutely not." Dick responded.

"Why not." Damian pouted.

"I'm over the circus." Jason said.

"Let's rent a party bus." Katie suggested.

"No." Alfred said.

"Why not?" Jason said.

"Because I said so." Alfred said getting angry.

"Awww Alfred." Katie moaned rolling her eyes.

There was a call from the house and Alfred had answered it…

"Yes?...alright...say that again?...but sir...oh okay I'm sure they'll understand...goodbye Master Bruce." Alfred got off the phone and walked over to us.

"Master Bruce has taken another week off." Alfred said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Apparently his work wants him another week, guess you'll be here another week Barbara." Alfred said.

"Oh fun." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on Babs you know you like it here with us." Dick laughed.

"Sometimes, but not all the time." I said.

"I made a friend at school." Damian said.

"Well God must be real if that happened." Jason said throwing his hands up.

"That's great Master Wayne, and Master Todd watch your mouth young man." Alfred said.

"What's his name or hers, this is 2017 we don't judge." Tim laughed.

"His name is Tommy, seems pretty cool, we take interest in the same stuff." Damian said.

"Does he know your Robin?" I asked.

"No not yet anyway." Damian said.

"He's not supposed to know at all we keep those things secret." Dick said.

"Why who cares." Damian said.

"Because that's the rules." I said.

"Yup, once they know...then they want to know where you live, then they always want to come home with you, then they don't leave you alone, then they want to be a superhero, then you do the wrong thing and look like a murderer, then they get kidnapped and it's all your fault, then one of the villains possible torture them and make them do their evil bidding, next thing you know you're just lying there in your own blood thinking to yourself why did I ever try to take the Batmobile's tires." Jason said.

Everyone deadass just stared at Jason...

"Ummm Jason do we have to go back to our regular therapy sessions?" Tim asked.

"Nope I'm chill AF." Jason said.

"ARF!" Ace ran all the way to the kitchen table smelling the sweet aroma of bacon and begged to have some.

"Back the hell up Ace this is mine." Jason said.

"Oh be nice he's hungry you ass." Katie said hitting Jason in the back of the head which caused the bacon to fall from his hands and Ace ate it up, which then led to them arguing.

"You know if she wasn't a lesbian, they would make a really cute couple." I said.

"Yeah they would." Tim smiled.

I was ready to head upstairs when Tim pulled me back…

"Hey can we talk?" Tim asked.

"Of course." I said.

"We've been friends for a while right Babs?" Tim said.

"Yes we have." I said.

"Well I have had this on my mind for a while and...Barbara Gordon will you go out with me." Tim asked.

I just looked at him unsure of what to say...jeez this came out of nowhere Tim and I have been friends for a while...I always thought I would end up with Jason or something...then again I used to like him...but then I used to date Dick and even that was an unstable relationship...even if the day after we broke up he started dating Starfire...explains why I've hated her for so long...maybe I'll give Tim a chance he's knows nothing of me and Dick so maybe we'll keep it that way for the rest of our lives…

"Yes Tim actually I will." I smiled giving him a hug.

"I'm so happy you said that, how about tomorrow?" Tim asked.

"How about today not like they're gonna be making us do anything." I laughed.

"Okay just give me a few hours and we could go at 7,8...ladies choice." Tim smiled.

"Hmmm 8, gotta look extra nice you know?" I smiled back.

 _ **An hour later…**_

"HE SAID WHAT!" Katie yelled. (As usually).

"He would take you out on a date." Starfire repeated.

"Yeah...I'm pretty excited." I said getting a little jumpy.

"Oh how glorious, next thing you know you two will be official, then we can go on double dates." Starfire clapped.

For some reason I wasn't to hyped about that…

"Yeah...we'll see." I laughed honestly...you could see how fake I was being.

"I didn't even know he liked you...that's weird." Katie said a few minutes later Alfred came to the door…

"Knock, Knock ladies...Katherine your three boxes of of chocolate mocha ice cream cakes are here."

"Oh finally, hey you guys wanna help?" Katie asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Why so many cakes?" Starfire asked.

"Because don't you guys remember? Jason's birthday is coming up and I wanna do something big, crazy, and illegal." Katie said rubbing her hands together.

"Just so you know Star most of Jason's parties were like that, all thanks to Katie herself." I said.

"I want to help of the celebration of Jason's birth." Starfire pouted.

"Nothing too crazy for his birthday this year...I mean it Katherine." Alfred said.

"So no stripper poles this year, fuck me in the ass." Katie pouted.

"Let's keep it tame this year...I don't want Bruce coming home with questionable items all over the floor." Barbara laughed.

"What the fuck are you guys discussing...without me."Jason said.

"We're discussing your birthday." Katie smiled.

"I don't think I want a party this year." Jason said looking disappointed.

"What why not?" Katie said.

"Well I'm just not thrilled about a party alright." Jason said.

"You're turning 19 years old, and a sophomore in college...parties are all we know right now." Katie said laughing

"I know but-"

"But nothing...this party is happening no matter what you say, it's gonna happen." Katie said.

"Ugh why?" Jason asked.

"Because you need to start having fun sometimes, because you're always alone and you need to loosen up and I wanna help." Katie smiled.

"Fine thanks." Jason finally smiled and let me just say that's the first time I've seen him smile after the issues with Bruce.

"So it is settled then...PARTY!" Katie yelled at the end.

"So Barbie...heard about the new boyfriend...didn't know you had a thing for younger dudes." Jason laughed.

"Mind your own business Jason." I said angrily.

"What I think you two would be adorable...bye Babs, see ya later Katie, later Alien Princess." Jason said winking at Starfire.

Starfire just sorta blushed and giggled at Jason and waved….weird…

 _ **Later that night…**_

I was so nervous I haven't been on a date since Dick Grayson and let's just say it was always so fun but now those times are over and it's time to move on. No bat suit it's just me and him tonight nothing to crazy…I walked downstairs and see Damian on the couch with a child around his age, they were both looking at me and much to my disappointment Damian spoke.

"Woow Barbie, for once you actually look nice today," Damian and his friend laughed.

If murder was legal…

"Look Damian just don't get into trouble I mean it." I said.

"Hi lady the names Tommy Forward." Tommy said to me.

"Oh hey I'm Barbara Gordon, nice to meet you." I said.

"Okay go away now, we have shit to do." Damian said.

"Okay see you later Tommy, later birdbrain." I said to Damian.

"LEAVE!" Damian said shutting the door in my face.

Me and Tim walked down the street and into his car…

"Guarantee their watching porn right now." Tim laughed.

"Honestly I would totally bet on that." I laughed as well.

 **Few minutes later…**

We arrived at this fancy restaurant that I had recently heard about and sat at our table, everything was normal too normal…

"Hey Tim you ever worry about the others?" I asked a little concerned.

"Sometimes is everything okay." Tim asked me.

"Yea everything is fine I'm just really excited, I just having been on a date since…" I just couldn't answer, I couldn't even say his name…

"Hey it's okay it's normal to be nervous." Tim said holding my hand that day i knew that this relationship had a chance time for a new chapter in my life to begin.

 **Woah I'm so sorry it has been way to long and I'm so sorry I hope you guys are still reading this and I hope you all love it as much as I do will update I promise :) *Fades to black***


End file.
